


Sweet Tooth

by limeblood



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Epikegster, Lingerie, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Skype Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Unbeta'd, Unrequited Crush, but still, handjobs, in ch 3, inaccurate depiction of sugar, minor and also in ch 3, of like 5 years, pillow humping, sugar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeblood/pseuds/limeblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and Parson meet at EpiKegster.<br/>Kent fucks up.  Dex tries to help.  Shenanigans ensue.<br/>Eventually, they work out a mutually beneficial arrangement in spite (or perhaps because) of their own unrequited crushes on completely different people.<br/>In short, they fuck.  </p>
<p> <br/><i>Check, Please!</i> and characters were created by Ngozi Ukazu </p>
<p>  <i>"Sounds like you’ve had a horrible night,” [Dex says].  “Honestly though, you’re at EpiKegster.  [...] if you wanted to drown your sorrows and sleep with strangers to forget, there’s no better place to do it."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Meet-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex and Parson meet at EpiKegster.   
> Kent fucks up. Dex tries to help. Shenanigans ensue.   
> Eventually, they work out a mutually beneficial arrangement in spite (or perhaps because) of their own unrequited crushes on completely different people.   
> In short, they fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> "Sounds like you’ve had a horrible night,” [Dex says]. “Honestly though, you’re at EpiKegster. [...] if you wanted to drown your sorrows and sleep with strangers to forget, there’s no better place to do it."

 

They meet at a Kegster. 

Because of-fucking- course they meet at a Kegster.Dex swears his list of ‘poor life decisions’ will begin and end with a Kegster. 

And it’s not even really his fault, is the thing.He’s just standing in the corner, trying to avoid the throbbing mass of bodies, staring at his phone for an excuse to avoid eye contact when some fucker in a snapback runs smack into him with enough force to send him into the wall. 

In retrospect, he’s lucky he didn’t fall on his ass and make a fool of himself, but honestly, he’s more preoccupied with the sickening crunch his phone makes when it hits the ground. 

“Shit, fuck, sorry, man.”Snapback leans down and grabs his phone before Dex has fully recovered, and grimaces when he hands it back.The screen is shattered, a jagged spider web of cracks starting at the bottom right corner and spreading out in a truly impressive pattern. 

“Shit!” is just about all he manages before the stranger starts talking again.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t even see you there.That looks pretty bad, was it like that before? I can give you something to have it replaced, how much do those things usually cost?Do you think $200 will cover it?Fuck I’m so sorry, I’m kind of fucked up right now, I’m not thinking straight.Fuck I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now.”

Though his tirade is rambling as it is frantic, Dex tunes him out pretty quickly.He looks positively _rumpled_ if Dex had to find a word for it, though it was EpiKegster, he shouldn’t be surprised that people are getting laid.Or, almost-laid, in this guy’s case, he looks pretty ridiculous and a lot like he had gotten very un-lucky. His shirt is unbuttoned one too far and is horribly wrinkled, his hair looks a mess under his snapback, and his eyes are wild and panicky.He almost looks close to tears. 

“It’s fine,” Dex says, even though it really isn’t.“I’ll patch it up, it’ll be fine.” _probably_ he thinks. 

“No, I feel terrible, god, I keep fucking things up, here, let me pay you, or something, at least, let me…” but Dex cuts him off before he can finish.Sure, his phone’s busted, but this guy looks like he’s either going to throw up or pass out, and his hands are shaking. 

“It’s loud as hell out here,” he says in lieu of an explanation. 

Dex leads him to the kitchen, where it is both quieter and brighter (and empty, which is weird, but maybe Bitty went upstairs when Jack did) and pours the guy a glass of water.Dex hands it to him silently, and he takes it after a moment of hesitation.In the light of kitchen, Dex notices the white spade on the black snapback, and that this guy is easily a few years older than Dex and his really fucking expensive looking wristwatch and tries not to fixate on the movement of his Adam’s apple or his lips on the rim of the glass and takes a moment to settle himself because he thinks that _Kent fucking Parson_ just broke his phone. 

He hops up on the counter and scolds himself because he’s been playing with Jack Zimmermann for three months, this shouldn’t bother him.But this is a bit different, this man has actually held the Stanley Cup.Also, he’s a little bit drunk and Kent Parson is hot. 

“So, you an emotional drunk, or did you just have a shitty night?” 

Dex isn’t quite sure why he’s trying to make conversation, but the guy (Parson, _Kent_ he reminds himself) seems surprised he’s making the effort. 

“’m not drunk,” he offers.“Just… yeah, shitty night.” he takes a long drink and seems to fixate on Dex’s shoes. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Dex asks. 

“No, I’m- I just…” Parson takes a deep breath and looks Dex in the eye.“I came to see a friend, and I guess he just didn’t want to see me.”

“Sucks, man”

“I know!And I thought I was doing a good thing, too!I was trying to be decent, I was offering him this great opportunity, because he’s caught some tough breaks, you know?And he just throws it in my face, like I’m the devil or something, not like I’m trying to do him a fucking favor.And… shit.”

Parson drops his head into his hands, rests his elbows on the counter next to Dex, and just shakes for a moment. 

“I really thought I was doing the right thing… but god, I fucked this all up.It’s just, _god_.He gets to me, you know?Like, I think that I’m over it, that it’ll be okay, and then he says something that just…”

He cuts himself off with a deep shuddering breath.Pulls off his snapback and runs his fingers through his hair.Starts again. 

“Not like I’m any better though.Like, _fuck_ I thought… but like, obviously not, you know?Like, we were such a great team, and like, I know I screwed up, but he acts like it’s all my fault sometimes, like he didn’t just decide I was dead to him one day or something.”

Parse goes quiet, and Dex takes a moment to refill his glass and nudge their shoulders together. 

“Sounds pretty shitty, if you ask me.”

“It is!” He turns to Dex like a lifeline, “It _is_ shitty, but then I go and do something probably just as shitty and fuck it up even worse.Like, I don’t know what part of my brain decided that would be an okay thing to say, but it should never, ever be allowed to make decisions again.Like, _fuck_ that was bad.But like, he does these things and I feel like I have to fight back, you know.Even though that’s the last thing I should be doing, the last thing I _want_ to do,” He slows down again, turns to rest his forehead against Dex’s shoulder.“We’ve just spent so much time at odds with one another, in, like, the friendly competition kind of way, and it was always fine!We would chirp each other and push each other and it would be fine because it made us better and then one day it’s just…” he goes quiet again, starts playing with Dex’s belt loop.Dex thinks he might be a bit drunk.He’s about to say as much when Parson starts talking again.“One day he decides he’d rather fucking kill himself than talk to me.And when that doesn’t work, he just pretends like I don’t exist.Like everything we had is worth nothing anymore.Like if he ignores me enough, I’ll go away, and he’ll get what he wants.”

This, Dex thinks, is what therapists are for.But if this guy would rather pour his sorrows out to some stranger at a frat party, then so be it.He’s tipsy, Parson is drunk and emotional, and this is about as sad as a kegster can get without smelling of vomit.Time for a change of pace. 

“Sounds like you’ve had a horrible night,” he says, with as much gentleness as he can possibly muster.“Honestly though, you’re at EpiKegster.I know you came here for your friend, but if you wanted to drown your sorrows and sleep with strangers to forget, there’s no better place to do it.”Parson looks kind of surprised, and ok, Dex isn’t the best at giving advice.“Look,” he starts again, “I’m not going to pretend to understand what’s going on with you, but I know what you mean with the whole competition thing.My D-Partner?He hates me.Like, honest-to-god hates me.We’ve got great chemistry on the ice, but we can’t have a single conversation without pissing each other off.And he’s here tonight, and we fought, and I’m pissed.So I’m going to get drunk, and he’s probably going to get laid, and on Monday we’ll go to practice and tear it up and still hate each other.But tonight I’m going to pretend he doesn’t exist, and he’s going to do the same.If this is bothering you so much, take a night off from it.Have a drink, find someone to hook up with, and just forget about it for a while.There’s nothing you can do about it now, and it won’t do any good to work yourself up over it.” He hops off of the counter and grabs two beers from the cooler.“God, I sound like Nursey, don’t I?”

“Nursey?”

“My D-Partner.He’s always telling me to chill, and it pisses me the fuck off.But, I mean, being this angry or upset all the time is exhausting.We deserve a break.”

Parson smiles at that, takes a beer and pops the tab on the counter, does the same for Dex’s.“I’ll give you that one,” he says.“And I’m almost drunk enough for that to work.Know any guys looking for a good time?”He smiles slyly at that, and yeah, Dex can see how this emotional wreck got labeled hockey’s heartthrob.Dex can feel his face heating, and finds that there isn’t quite enough space between Parson and the counter to be comfortable. 

“Any guys?” he asks, stalling, setting his beer down when his back hits the edge. 

“Yeah, always did prefer to play for the other team.Think that’ll be a problem?”

“No,” Dex breathes, and he can’t look away from Parson’s eyes for the life of him.“No, I think you’ll be fine.”

Parson snakes a hand around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss that tastes far too much of tears, but it’s hot and really, _really_ good.Dex freezes for a moment, but it’s not like he’s disappointed.His hands fall from the counter to rest on Parson’s waist; muscled, but smaller than Nursey’s (not that he’s noticed).He strokes up and down Kent’s sides, and Kent pulls him deeper into the kiss, nipping at his lips and running his fingers through Dex’s hair.He swipes his tongue along Dex’s lips, less seeking permission than giving a warning, before he’s kissing Dex deeply and with intent, and Dex can feel himself harden in his jeans.The counter is digging into Dex’s back and he’s about two inches too tall for this to be completely comfortable.And they’re in the Haus kitchen in the middle of a kegster. 

Dex breaks away reluctantly and says, “This is great and all, but do you want to get out of here?”

Kent is not deterred, and takes the opportunity away from Dex’s mouth to latch onto his neck.He trails little kisses and nips down the line of his jaw and noses down to the hollow behind Dex’s ear, and Dex stifles a groan. 

“Seriously, man, we should get out of here.”

“Got someplace in mind?” Parson asks, stopping briefly to look Dex in the eyes. 

“I’ve got a roommate.”

“I’ve got a car…”

“Okay?”

“It’s significantly more private than here, and I haven’t gotten a hotel yet.”

“Your car it is then.”

Kent dives in for one last searing kiss, then grabs Dex by his belt buckle and pulls him towards the front door.The Haus is crowded, and it takes some maneuvering, but Kent doesn’t seem to want to let go, and Dex isn’t complaining.The make it to the front door, pass Shitty and Lardo on the porch, and make their way as quickly as they can down the street without running like fools. 

When they reach a sleek black sports car, Dex slips his hand into the back pocket of Kent’s jeans and gives his ass a squeeze, and Kent grabs his hand and keeps it there, moving the hand still on Dex’s belt to grope his crotch.Kent had parked a few blocks down, and the walk had given them some time to cool off a bit, but with a growl, Dex takes a tighter hold of Kent’s ass and reels him in again.He leans back against the side of Kent’s car and pulls him against him, kissing him hotly, but not rushed.Kent moans quietly into his mouth and tangles his hands in Dex’s short hair, giving it a short tug that makes Dex pull back with a gasp. 

“Loving this and all, but the doors actually open,” Kent says, pulling out a set of keys and opening the passenger side door.Dex climbs in and has about half a second to take in the obvious luxury of the interior before he has a squirming lapful of hockey player and is more focused on the lack of space than the leather seats. 

Kent’s jeans make things a bit tight, but he has no problem grinding down on Dex’s growing erection and slipping his hands under his t-shirt and hoodie.Dex pulls Kent’s button down off his arms before he gets very far, and rucks his t-shirt up under his arms to bite at his chest. 

Dex has a moment to wonder at how he never really thought himself much for casual hookups _or_ car sex before Kent reaches the zipper of his jeans and pulls his dick out of his boxers and Dex kind of loses his train of thought. 

Dex fumbles with Kent’s zipper as well as Kent pulls a packet of lube out of his back pocket and spreads it over his fingers. 

“Do you just carry lube on you all the time, or is tonight special?” Dex asked. 

“Thought I was gonna get luckier than I did,” Kent replies 

“Seems to me like you’re getting pretty lucky.”

“True,” Kent grunts.He has his t-shirt gripped between his teeth and his fingers are covered in lube (that’s dripping onto his jeans, but fuck it) and he looks thoroughly debouched. 

“I was kinda hoping to fuck somebody, but this is just fine,” he says as he reaches down and grabs Dex’s dick. 

Dex moans, and grabs Kent’s dick in return, but he’s quickly swatted away when Kent takes the both of them in his hand and that just feels ten times better. 

With his hands unoccupied, he slides one from Kent’s thigh to his ass, inching under his jeans to grab the meat of it in his hand.When Kent moans and grinds down harder on Dex’s lap, Dex snakes his other hand into Kent’s pants as well, rubbing down into his crack and against his hole.Kent gasps this time, and meets Dex’s eyes for a moment before attacking his mouth in a biting kiss.Dex rubs harder at Kent’s hole, eventually working just the tip of his finger in dry, and it’s not long before their kiss devolves into uncoordinated panting and Kent redoubles his effort on their dicks, squirming in Dex’s lap and moaning erratically. 

“Fuck man, you’re… Fuck,” Kent pants, and Dex gets it, he does.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep… like that.”

“Yeah, yeah me too, just don’t stop… with your finger…”

Dex circles the finger in Kent’s ass and Kent moans loudly into Dex’s neck, back arching as he rides Dex’s lap wildly.It’s only another moment before he’s coming all over his hand and Dex’s sweatshirt, but he can’t bring himself to care as Kent continued jacking him off even as he goes soft.Dex comes a moment later with a groan and his head falls against Kent’s shoulder. 

Kent heaves a deep breath as Dex’s heart rate returns to normal and he idly kneads the meat of Kent’s ass. 

“That was a nice ending to a shitty night, wasn’t it?” Kent mumbles against his neck. 

Dex gets the feeling he doesn’t want to come out and face the world, quite yet, so he mumbles back “Yeah, it was.”

 

After a few minutes of silence, Kent complains of aching knees and they zip themselves back up and tumble out of the car door. 

Dex has half a mind to run before things get awkward, but Kent touches his elbow gently and says “Hey, I never caught your name?”

“Dex,” he replies.“Well, Will, but Dex.Hockey, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know.I’m Kent, by the way.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured.Not many people can afford a car like that in college.”

“Right, yeah, well…”

And this is what Dex had been hoping to avoid; the cloying embarrassment in the air.The will-we-won’t-we of goodbyes when you know you’ll never see them again.So he sticks out his hand. 

“Maybe I’ll see you around, huh?If your friend ever stops being a jackass, you’ll be around.I’ll see you.”

“Yeah,” Kent says, with a sad smile, “Maybe.”

 

Dex strips off his sweatshirt on the walk back to the dorms.He doesn’t bother going back to the Haus, doesn’t want to deal with Nursey chirping him, or even Chowder’s innocent questions.He does shoot them a text to let the know he’s left, but doesn’t look at their responses.Just flops into his bed and passes out. 

 

_X_

 

When a small package arrives at the Haus in the mail four days later, Dex is confused, to say the least.It’s addressed to “Dex/Will” so it’s not from his mother.And there’s no last name, which is odd, and he doesn’t recognize the return address.He opens it and finds an iPhone box, which he thinks must be some elaborate prank (maybe his brothers) until he opens the note underneath. 

 

 

 

_Dex-well-Will-but-Dex,_

_Sorry about your phone, I didn’t mean to break it._

_And sorry for being a wreck, I was drunk._

_But I’m not going to apologize for the car sex, because that was awesome._

_If you ever want to do that again, give me a call._

_-Kent_ <3

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta if anyone's interested!


	2. An Arrangement is Made (Kind Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They argue. Dex is pissed. Kent is just trying to make a move.  
> There are some feelings.  
> Kent is 100% down for being a sugar daddy. Dex takes some more convincing. 
> 
>  
> 
> _"My life is so bizarre, and I am not a very socially savvy person. There’s a reason I never had someone in the WAG club.”_  
>  “Yeah, you’re gay.”

**Will Poindexter:** WTF is this shit?

**Kent Parson:** wtf is what?who is this???

**WP:** This is Dex.We fucked in your car at the Kegster. 

**KP:** right right right.sorry abt that i don’t give my number to many ppl, i was wondering what was goin on. 

K **P:** but whats up whats the prob

**WP:** You sent me a fucking

**WP:** $800 phone in the mail is the problem

**WP:** I mean seriously what the fuck?

**KP:** oh good you got that

**KP:** i broke your phone and i wanted to fix it

**KP:** and you listened to my shit

**KP:** also the sex was p good

**WP:** So you’re paying for therapy and a hand job with an iPhone?

**WP:** WTF?

**KP:** nah bro im not paying you

**KP:** but you helped me out and i fucked up your phone and i wanted to make it up to you

**WP:** You realize phone screen repairs cost, like, $150 right?

**WP:** Buying me a new phone was completely unnecessary

**WP:** It works just fine, the screen’s just cracked, it’s perfectly functional

**WP:** I mean fuck you man you can’t just buy people phones what the fuck?

**KP:** why not

**WP:** Because I don’t need your fucking charity you pompous douchecanoe

**KP:** sorry man i was just trying to do the right thing damn

**WP:** I know this might be news to you but you can’t just throw money at things that’s not fucking ok

**KP:** chill man i really like you i was just trying to do something nice

**WP:** DON’T TELL ME TO FUCKING CHILL

**KP:** sorry man didn’t mean to upset you

**KP:** dex?

**KP:** im really sorry man

 

Well damn.That went horribly, all told.Kent thinks that ranks at least in his top 5 fastest fuck ups over text.Even if the whole iPhone thing wasn’t exactly over text.Fuck, what was he thinking?He knows exactly what he was thinking, he was thinking that he would buy the hot college student a fancy new iPhone in lieu of buying him a drink.Because they fucked at a frat party and how un-classy is that?Seriously Parson, get your shit together. 

Kent makes himself some chicken salad, makes Kit some chicken minus the salad, and decides that he’s an adult, he’s not going to stew over this.And he doesn’t.He goes to sleep, and the next morning he goes to practice and after he gets home he makes himself lunch.And then he decides that it’s been long enough, he wants to know what Dex is thinking. 

 

**KP:** idk what i did to fuck this up but I'm really sorry

**KP:** i know I'm an ass sometimes, but i want to fix this

**KP:** just tell me what I did

**KP:** please?

**WP:** What the fuck do you want?

**KP:** I want to know what i did wrong

**WP:** Seriously?!?

**KP:** yes.obviously i fucked up but idk what i did

**KP:** and i want to fix it but thats what i was trying to do with the phone and that obviously wasn’t a good idea so i need help

**WP:** OK, well first of all, you can’t just buy strangers expensive phones

**WP:** That’s not ok

**KP:** ok but why

**WP:** Because that’s a lot of money and you can’t just dump money on people

**KP:** ok but like

**KP:** i can

**KP:** like, an iphone isn’t a lot for me

**KP:** pro hockey player salary means i can buy expensive shit when i want to

**WP:** But I don’t want you to. 

**WP:** I don’t want you to send me expensive gifts because I listened to your shit and we fucked

**WP:** I was being a decent person, not fishing for favors

**WP:** if you want to say thank you you need to think of a decent-person way to do that

**KP:** ok well expensive gifts is my way of being a ‘decent person’

**WP:** well that’s shit

**KP:** i know but its the best i can do from nevada

**KP:** i know I'm really shitty at this, but I really kind of like you and i had a great time at the kegster but you left and i had to leave so i didn’t get to ask you out

**KP:** also you live in ma and i had to be back in vegas for practice so going for coffee in the morning might have been complicated

**WP:** Seriously?

**KP:** y

**WP:** You wanted to ask me out, so instead of acting like a rational human being, you sent me an iPhone and your number and hoped i would get the message

**KP:** yes

**WP:** that’s shitty

**KP:** yeah you said that

**WP:** fuck you

**KP:** im sorry!

**WP:** An exclamation point.I must be getting to you if you’re using punctuation. 

**KP:** yes! i’ll use all the punctuation if it means you get that i’m sorry!

**KP:** !!!!!!!!

**KP:** !@#$%^ &*()

**WP:** OK.Obviously you have no concept of money, basically.Is that it?

**KP:** idk probably

**WP:** Alright, basically when you’re not swimming in money (like 99% of the population (including myself)) purchases in the multiple hundreds tend to carry-(1/3) 

**WP:** -a lot of significance and you can’t just shell that kind of thing out to someone you’ve just met.I mean I know that /you/ can because professional h-(2/3)

**WP:** -ockey player I get that but it’s kind of offensive if you’re not heinously wealthy. 

**WP:** Actually can I call you?This is going to suck over text. 

 

Kent stares at his phone in his hand.He’s been sitting here for over an hour, tape playing quietly in the background (he hasn’t been paying attention, he’s going to have to rewatch all of this).He really wants to call Dex.Or have Dex call him, either works.He wants it _so bad_ all of a sudden, but that doesn’t stop the electric thrill that runs up his stomach at the thought of speaking to Dex again, in real time. 

 

**KP:** ok

 

The call comes through almost immediately, and Kent jumps, even though he was expecting it.He pauses his tv and answers with a tap. 

“Hello?”

“Yeah, hi, this is Kent.”

“Yeah, I know.”

And Kent feels like an idiot. 

“Right.”

There’s silence on the line until Dex starts talking again.Though it’s a lot less emphatic than Kent was expecting, given his tirade over text. 

“I guess what I wanted to say is, like…. For everyone else who isn’t you, you throwing out $800 bucks like that feels a bit like you’re rubbing it in my face.Like, I’m going to a great college, and I’m getting a great education, but in order to accomplish that, I’m probably going to be in debt for most of the rest of my life.At least that’s what it feels like.And I haven’t even really though about grad school all that hard because every time I think past senior year I start freaking out because I have no idea what I’m doing.And if I think too hard about the finances of it, I feel like I’m drowning because like… I don’t know.My parents say it’s ok, but I’m still going to graduate with a shit-ton of debt and I have siblings that my parents have to send to college too, you know?Or, I guess you don’t.You could probably pay my entire tuition at Samwell and grad school and not really blink, huh?And I guess that’s what bothered me about the phone.Because buying a new phone is something that I have to budget for for months, and the fact that you can drop that kind of cash on a stranger without thinking just makes me really think about how unfair these things are.Like, I know the world isn’t fair and all that, but it still makes me feel like shit.”

“That isn’t… I didn’t mean to…”

“I know you didn’t mean to, I get that.But it doesn’t change the fact that it’s kind of a shitty thing to do.”

“Is money really a problem for you?”

Dex is quiet for a moment.Kent can hear him take a breath and let it out again, and regrets asking almost immediately.But his mama didn’t raise a quitter. 

“I guess that’s relative?I mean, we’re not in poverty or anything, we could be a lot worse off.But we could be better off too.Like, I’m at Samwell on a scholarship, and without the scholarship, I wouldn’t be a Samwell.I have student loans, and six months after graduation, I’ll have to start paying off those student loans, in addition to the loan my parents took out to help me pay for college.And I can’t drop $800 on a phone I don’t need without doing some serious budgeting.Does that make any sense to you.”

“Yeah, no, it makes sense.I guess I was in a similar situation before I got drafted, I don’t know.And I get that it’s a pride thing, but why not let someone help out, I have more than enough money and nothing better to spend it on. 

“Beacuse honestly? A new iPhone _doesn’t_ help.$150 for a screen repair would have been more helpful than an $800 brick that I’m not using.And now I feel like I have to make it up to you, 

“You don’t have to make it up to me, you’ve done more than enough.”

“Maybe, but if I don’t then it’s charity, and I don’t want charity.And it goes back to rubbing it in my face. Like, I get that you can lavish gifts upon strangers if you want, but it’s shitty to flaunt it like that.It will take me my entire life to make as much as you make in a year.Why the hell would I want a reminder of that?”

“OK but I really don’t mean to flaunt it, I just wanted to help-“

“But you’re not helping, don’t you get that!You aren’t helping _at all._ I don’t want your gifts and I don’t want your pity and I don’t want your ‘understanding’, I just want you to accept that this is different for you than it is for me.You’re not some saintly being because you spend money on those ‘less fortunate’, and fuck you for thinking that.”

Dex is shouting now, and Kent opens his mouth with every intention of shouting back, but his words die in his throat. 

“I don’t pity you.”

“Yeah, well that’s what it fucking sounds like,” Dex bites back and this is not at all how Kent wanted this to go. 

“No, no, I thought…” and here goes nothing.“I thought _you_ pitied _me_.I mean, NHL captain shows up to a frat party, gets drunk and cries over his ex, how pathetic is that?And yeah, maybe I was trying to show off, but I wasn’t trying to be a dick, I was trying to redeem myself to the one person there who made the night sort-of decent.Like, you sat with me and got me water and listened to my shit and that’s more than anyone’s done for me in a long time.That’s more than any stranger’s done for me ever, _period_.It was a ‘thank you-slash-please don’t hate me-slash-I’m not usually this lame’ gift.And also a ‘thanks for the hand job want to try that again sometime’ gift. 

“There are better ways to accomplish that.”

“I know, I know, and that’s the problem.My life is so bizarre, and I am not a very socially savvy person.There’s a reason I never had someone in the WAG club.”

“Yeah, you’re gay.”

“That’s not the point,” Dex snorts from across the line.“The _point_ is that I’m shit at relationships.I mean, I ended up freaking out in your kitchen as a result of me being shit at relationships for 10 years straight.I hold records in ‘shit relationships’.So If I meet a nice guy and he’s cute and he doesn’t hate me, why shouldn’t I give him an incentive to stick around?Because really athletic sex isn’t usually enough to make people sit through 3am breakdowns or whining about how fucking hot it is in Vegas or using _somebody else’s name_ during sex.Why shouldn’t I, if it helps us both in the long run.”

“Because that’s either therapy or prostitution.”

“Yeah, but what if it’s both?Or neither?I don’t think you understand what I would give for a hot guy who I like to actually care about me.Even if I’m paying him.You can’t cuddle with a therapist _or_ a sex worker.”

“So, what, you want to pay me to cuddle?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

Dex’s voice is different when he says “Really?”Like for the first time today he’s taking Kent seriously. 

“Yeah.”

There’s a quiet huff on the other end of the line, but Dex doesn’t speak again, so Kent fills the silence.

“I just need somebody to be there, I think.Like a boyfriend that I don’t have to worry about scaring away.Or worse, somebody who only stays out of obligation or because I’m Kent Parson but I end up thinking that they really want to be with _me_ and I end up falling in love with someone who actually hates my guts.And maybe that’s you.Because you can leave any time, and there’s no false pretenses.And I don’t feel like I’m a burden to you because you’re benefiting too, and you won’t have to worry so much about money.Plus you get the great honor of banging one Kent V. Parson.”

Dex huffs a laugh at that, but sobers again quickly. 

“So, like a romantic sex worker?”

“Kind of?I guess that’s one way to think about it.And I _will_ be romancing the hell out of you, by the way.That’s what I was trying to do with the phone, but it’s been a while and I’m a bit out of practice beyond one night stands.”

There’s a moment of quiet before Dex says, “Alright, well, in the hypothetical world where I agree to all of this, maybe you could pay me in things that I can actually use.Like cash.”

“Oh, yeah, of course! Or check or deposit or whatever works for you.The phone was supposed to be a lead in, not your actual payout.I am sorry about that, by the way, I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, it’s… I get that now.And I’m sorry for blowing up at you.”

“It’s no problem.I get it, I’m a dick sometimes.”

“So, what exactly would this mean.We’d be dating, basically?But you’d be paying me?”

“Basically.We can negotiate details and come to an agreement.And you don’t have to agree to anything yet.”

“Yeah, no, and I’m not saying I will, just… how would it work?I’m not saying I’m your guy, but now I’m curious.”

“Well, there’s a whole subculture of sex work that’s dedicated to this, it’s called sugar dating, or sugaring, or something like that.And basically, there’s an arrangement or an agreement, sometimes a contract.And then usually once a month the sugar baby gets an allowance in exchange for time spent together, and there’s usually sex.Not always, but, you know.And the allowance usually depends on how much time they spend together, what kind of an arrangement they have et cetera, et cetera.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, huh?” Dex chuckles on the other end of the line, and isn’t that a lovely sound?Kent can feel himself blushing. 

“Well, you know.Lots of professional athletes are sugar daddies.Training and game schedules don’t usually leave time for casual dating.”Also, this isn’t the first time he’s considered becoming a sugar daddy.It’s crossed his mind before, multiple times.Usually immediately after WAG parties, or around the holidays. 

“Uh huh.So, hypothetically, how would that work between you and someone in Massachusetts?”

“A hypothetical sugar baby in Massachusetts?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, he’d be there for me when I’m having an existential crisis at 2pm on a Thursday.And maybe I couldn’t take him out to dinner, but we could have Skype dates.” Kent’s voice mellows out as he speaks, and Dex finds himself shifting in his seat. 

“I’d treat him right.Send him gifts so he knows I’m thinking about him.I’d make him feel cared for.And maybe he’d wear one of my gifts and put on a show for me.”

Dex feels himself blush bright red, and he’d suddenly glad he and his roommate have such different schedules. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.And when I can, I’d visit him at his school.I’d take him out to nice restaurants and we could go see a show.And I’d get a hotel room and I’d bring him back there and I’d show him exactly why I’ve never had a problem getting someone to sleep with me.I’d take such good care of him, Dex, you don’t even know.This hypothetical boy is never going to want to leave that bed.”

“That…uh… That sounds pretty nice.”

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?”

“So,” Dex says, pulling himself out of a reverie. “How much would this sugar baby be getting paid?”

“Well, that depends on a lot of different factors.On average, a sugar baby gets about 20% of their sugar daddy’s annual salary.So if I apply that to my salary, my sugar baby’s allowance would be about $150,000.”

“What the fuck, I’d be getting, $150,000 a year for fucking you?”

“No, allowances are usually monthly payments.You’d be getting $150,000 per month.And it’s not going to be just fucking, I mean, so far, we’ve only spent about 18% of our time-“

“No.Fuck no I can’t do that. I can’t do that, _fuck_ no!”

“Alright.You’re obviously not comfortable with a $150,000 allowance.What would you be comfortable with?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before!But $150,000 per month is way too fucking high, what the fuck?”

“Alright, well, most sugar babies average around $3 or $4 thousand dollars per month.Is that better?We could start at 6?”

“6 thousand?”

“Yeah.”

Dex takes a moment to do the math, and his heart soars. 

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You’re serious about giving me $6 thousand dollars per month?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s more than my student loans will be.At least for undergrad.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I guess.I just didn’t expect it to be that simple.God, I didn’t expect it to feel this good.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, $6 thousand, once a month, until I graduate means that I can graduate debt free.I can go to grad school, or get a job without worrying about student loans basically _ever_.I don’t think you know what a relief that is.”

“I mean, probably, not.But I remember what it felt like to know I could pay off my mom’s mortgage.So maybe it’s similar.”

“Yeah…”

Kent doesn’t want to ruin the moment, he really doesn’t.But he really wants to know. 

“So we made the transition from ‘hypothetical sugar baby in Massachusetts’ to ‘you’.Does that mean you’re considering it?”

“Yeah.I mean, how could I not?$6 thousand dollars a month to spend time with someone I already enjoy spending time with sounds pretty good to me.”

“Well to be fair, we’ve only hung out at that party, I don’t know if drunk me is a good approximation of sober me.”

“Well, we’ll see where it goes.You said I can back out any time, right?”

“Yeah ,of course!And if you’re not comfortable with something, we can talk about it.I want you to be happy.”

“Oh.Well, thanks.”

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for that.”

“I know, but still.”

“Well, you’re welcome.”

There’s a bit of an awkward pause.Kent’s never been great at goodbyes. 

“Can we talk more about this later?” Dex asks, and _thank god_.“I think I need time to process.”

“Yeah, of course.I’ll text you.”

“Maybe we could Skype?”

“Sounds good.See you, Dex.”

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this is not how sugar usually goes. This whole fic is a gross romanticization of sugar dating.  
> Still looking for a beta, if anyone's interested.


	3. Life is shit, but at least the sex is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a skype date.  
> Kent fucks up again.  
> They have sex.  
> There seems to be a pattern, with them. 
> 
>  
> 
> _“I don’t know. Maybe you just got lucky,” Dex replies, smiling._  
>  _“Hell yeah I did.” Kent is breathing easier now, almost smiling. He’s petting the cat in his lap instead of clawing at her. “God, I want to kiss you. ___  
>  _Dex is blushing, he can feel it, but he says “Yeah, that’d be nice.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Kent has a minor panic attack in this chapter, outs Jack to Dex, and remembers a time when he thought about killing himself. If you want to skip that unpleasantness and get to the porn, stop at the first '**' and start again at the next.

Dex gets a call from KittyKat90 at 5 o’clock on a Thursday.The plan was to eat dinner together, talk, and go about the usual date business.Just, with 2700 miles in-between them.It would be fine.Dex would be fine.He would. 

He still nearly throws his laptop off his bed when the call comes through.He waits 10 seconds, because he is _fine_ and not nervous, before he answers. 

Kent is on the screen, fiddling with his cowlick for a moment before his eyes focus on what must be his own screen, and he smiles. 

“Dex, hey!”

“Hi, Kent.”

“How was class? You said it was computational something or other, right?”

“Computational Systems, yeah.It’s ya’know, fun.I’m a CS major so it’s kind of what I… do.” Shit.This is why he doesn’t date, this is why’s he’s available to date a NHL player for money he has _shit fucking social skills_ and _can’t seem to carry a decent conversation for the life of him_. 

“That’s really impressive.Like, I get that it’s your thing, but I was always shit at science.Or is that math? I mean, I was pretty shit at math too so my point still stands.I don’t know that I could have done college even if I hadn’t gotten drafted.”

“Well, I guess it’s not everyone’s thing.And it’s kind of both?It’s called Computer _Sciences_ but it’s not like physical sciences.And there’s a lot of math, but I don’t know… It’s sort of like Calc meets Physics meets Stat, with Bio thrown in there sometimes.And different languages.I dunno, it’s hard to explain.”

“Sounds like it.There’s a reason I hit a puck with a stick on knife shoes, it’s easy.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.Strategy is a lot of analysis.And plays require memorization.You’re probably smarter than you think.”

“Well golly gee, Poindexter, that’s about the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Kent says, feigning embarrassment.

“Yeah, right.”

“Well, besides my mother.”

“That’s definitely not true.You have literal thousands of adoring fans.I’m sure they’ve got plenty nice to say about you.”

“Oh, that doesn’t count.You can’t just shout ‘Hey Parser, nice ass!’ and expect it to be taken seriously.Plus, I know I have a nice ass.But it’s not every day that someone tells me I’m smart.”

“Well, you are.Or, you must be, I don’t know.”

“That’s kind of you to say,” Kent says with a smirk. 

“Well, that’s what you’re paying me for, right?”

Kent’s face falls a fraction and he huffs out a laugh.“I think I’m paying you for a bit more than that,” he said. 

Dex does’t claim to be great at reading people, but he can hear the edge to Kent’s voice.“I mean…” He tried to backtrack. “That doesn’t make it less true.”

“Yeah, just increases the probability of falseness.”

“I think it’s ‘falsehood’”

“Yeah, see, I’m an idiot!”

“I’m definitely going to have to disagree.”

“Why are you so intent on making me feel good about myself?I mean, I know I’m paying you, but you’re being really persistent.”

“You are paying me, but I’m not going to lie.And I’m definitely not going to sit here an let you bully yourself.I get that self deprecating jokes are kind of your ‘thing’ but you have to know that you’re worth more than you think.If I’m going to be your boyfriend, I’m going to be a _good_ boyfriend, and that means showing you that you’re a fucking valuable human being.I’m not in the business of doing things halfway, _especially_ if I’m being paid.You’re good at things other than hockey, and you’re allowed to be proud of that.”

Kent’s eyes have gone wide and a bit glassy.“Well damn, Poindexter, you work fast.First date and you’re already treating me like a princess.”

Dex accepts the deflection this time.They’ll get there eventually.“I don’t know if it’s a real dinner date if we’re on Skype and neither of us is eating.”

“ _Yet_ ….Neither of us is eating yet.I have pasta primavera and grilled chicken ready to go into the microwave at a moment’s notice!”

This pulls Dex’s mouth into a half smile as he shifts his computer off of his lap.“Give me two minutes and I can reheat some Chili downstairs.”

By the time he’s gotten his food and heated it up (and explained to Chowder why he isn’t eating in the Haus) Kent has already got a steaming plate of pasta and chicken in front of him, with his camera catching him from a side angle.

“Get lost on your way?” 

“No, just had to explain to a teammate why I’m not eating at the Haus.”

“You tell him your sugar daddy was taking you out on a super classy dinner date?”

“No, just that I had work to do.It wouldn’t have been a problem, probably, except Bitty made dinner tonight, and that’s usually kind of a team-wide event.”

“Bitty?” Kent’s face has gone kind of blank, but Dex plows on. 

“Yeah, he’s on the hockey team with me.He bakes a lot, and sometimes he makes dinner.It’s always really good.Actually, you might have met him at the kegster, he made mini apple pies, and then he made apple pie flavored shots.They went pretty quick, though, so you might have missed him.”

“No, I… Jack mentioned him.”

“Oh, good!Yeah, he’s great.Kind of weirdly obsessed with my one teammate, but he’s just really protective, I think.”

**

“Yeah, I think he hates me.”

Dex is startled out of his thoughts by Kent’s haunted interjection.“What do you mean, ‘he hates you’.I don’t know that Bitty’s capable of hate.Well, I know he hates store-bought pie filling, but I don’t think it’s really malicious.He can be kind of dramatic, y’know.Like, you spill his drink and he’ll curse you and your grandchildren, but then he’ll bake you an apology pie, so it’s all good.”

“No, he, like, genuinely hates me, I’m pretty sure.”

“What makes you say that?”Dex is puzzled.The light hearted banter from before is gone, and Kent looks like they’re discussing the death of his cat. 

“I just…. I fucked up, you know?” And no Dex does not know, but he doesn’t have to wait long before Kent is speaking again.“He was there.At the kegster.When I fucked up with Jack.I got through saying all of that terrible bullshit and I open the door and it was that fucking kid Jack was talking to earlier, Bitty, or whatever, and he looked like I’d hit his grandma, so he obviously heard everything.” Kent takes a shuddering breath.His dinner is all but forgotten, and a scruffy looking cat has pushed its way between his arm and his torso. 

“And I told him to fucking call me and I just left,” he continues. “I got the fuck out of there and I got downstairs and I decided to get shitfaced and drive my car into a tree, but I ran into you instead.”

And isn’t that a lot of information.Dex is going to ignore the bit about how Kent was talking about _Jack fucking Zimmermann_ , his _captain_ at EpiKegster, and focus on the bit he can do something about. 

“Well, I’m glad you found me,” he says.“I mean, I know you had a shitty night, but at least something good came out of it.”Kent peeks out from where his hands had been covering most of his face, but doesn’t speak.“I think that it’s really easy to beat yourself up over this kind of thing, but honestly, there isn’t much point.And it’s not like you’re the kind of person to think you’re never wrong.I mean, I’ve only known you a few weeks, and I know that.”

Kent huffs a derisive laugh and rolls his eyes.“And you’re doing it right now!” Dex continues.“You feel like shit, and I’m giving you permission to _not_ feel like shit and you’re brushing me off.It’s like you think you deserve to feel terrible or something!” 

There’s a sharp intake of breath from his speakers and Kent’s eyes are suddenly full of tears.He knows they’re 2 thousand miles away, but Dex swears he can feel the tension in Kent’s shoulders. 

“That’s it, isn’t it?” he asks.“You think you deserve to be unhappy because you’ve been a dick to some people.”

Kent makes a noise almost like a squeak, and the tears in his eyes spill over onto his cheeks.He’s clutching at the cat in his lap like a life line. 

“Well that’s fucking bullshit,” Dex says.“I’ve been an asshole, I _am_ an asshole.I’m such an asshole, that I am learning new and exciting depths of my assholishness every day!And yeah, sometimes I feel bad about it if I didn’t _mean_ to be an asshole, but you can’t let it get to you like this.You can’t treat yourself like this.Too many people are going to treat you like shit, especially being a celebrity like you are, you can’t do it yourself, that’s not fair.”

Kent is crying now, actually crying, and Dex feels like kind of a dick.This is some heavy conversation for a first date.At least they’re not actually in a restaurant. 

After letting out a noisy breath and taking a moment to compose himself, Kent speaks for the first time in a few long minutes.“I think that’s the problem,” he says.“Then, in the moment?I _really_ wanted to hurt him.I wanted him to feel as shitty as he made _me_ feel.And yeah, I definitely hit some soft spots, but I fucking meant to.And that’s what he never fucking understood, he was never just some side thing, I fucking-”And here Kent stops abruptly, lets out a ragged breath, swipes the tears from his eyes, takes a breath again and…

“I fucking _loved_ him.”

And it’s Dex’s turn to be struck in the gut, Dex’s turn to inhale sharply.Because this is not something he was supposed to know. 

“Shit, man.”

Kent seems to come back to himself, after a moment.At least, he comes back to himself enough to panic. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers emphatically.“You can’t tell anyone that, _no one_ can know about that.Jack’s not out, I _cannot_ be the one to out him, oh fuck no this was a terrible idea, fuck this, fuck me, fuck everything in my entire life, _fucking fuck_.”

“Kent,” Dex interrupts, because this is getting serious.“I’m not going to out Jack Zimmermann.I’m not going to out anybody, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I just outed him to you!Fuck, and he’s your _captain_ what was I _thinking_ , this was a terrible idea, fuck me.”

“Kent,” Dex says sharply.“Kent take a breath.This isn’t going to affect my relationship with Jack Zimmermann, and nobody’s going to get outed to anybody.If I couldn’t keep this kind of thing off the ice I would have fucked myself over a long time ago, ok?Just take a deep breath.”

“But you weren’t supposed to know,” Kent presses.“You’re his teammate, he’s your captain, how the hell could I forget that, fuck.It’s not like you’re just some dude, you _know_ him.”

“Most people who know of you know of Jack Zimmermann, talking about this to anybody would have had the same effect.And I really think you need to talk about it.”

“Yeah, but not to his _teammate_ fuck!”

“You’re doing it again, Kent,” Dex cuts in.“You’re beating yourself up over something you can’t fix.”

“But I fucked up!”

“Yeah, you did, not gonna lie.But it’s over.It happened, oh well.You’re not gaining anything by beating yourself up.Apologize, or feel guilty, or do your best to fix it, or make sure it doesn’t get worse, whatever applies.And once you’ve done that, forgive yourself.Learn to forgive yourself.You’re allowed to forgive yourself.”

Kent is staring dead at the screen and he might have started crying again.

“Did you hear me, Kent?” Dex asks, because he’s worried now. 

“Yeah,” Kent whispers, his voice gravelly. 

“So what are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You can apologize, feel guilty, do your best to fix it, or make sure it doesn’t get worse.What are you going to do?I mean, you already feel guilty, you’ve got that, what else?”

“I can apologize?”

“You could.You could call Jack and apologize for outing him to me.But he doesn’t know that, and it’s not hurting him, so that’s not really a priority.”

“What then?”

“Well, you can’t fix it, because it’s done.And you’ve made sure it can’t get worse.I’ve already told you I won’t tell anyone, so it can’t get any worse through me. 

“So what else am I supposed to do?” Kent sounds a bit desperate now, though nowhere near as panicked as he had been earlier.”

“Only thing left is to forgive yourself.”

Kent is quiet for a long time.“I don’t know if I can.”

“That’s alright.But you can try.You’re allowed to.You made a mistake, but you’ve done all you can to fix it.Now you can move on.” 

**

Kent laughs quietly and does his best to make eye contact through the screen.“What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I don’t know.Maybe you just got lucky,” Dex replies, smiling. 

“Hell yeah I did.”Kent is breathing easier now, almost smiling.He’s petting the cat in his lap instead of clawing at her.“God, I want to kiss you. 

Dex is blushing, he can feel it, but he says “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“It really would.”

Kent is full on staring now, and Dex is about to say something when Kent says “You look cute when you blush.”

Dex sputters indignantly at the comment, but Kent only smiles smugly.“I bet you’d look even cuter in my bed.”

Dex’s face is flaming, and Kent smirks at him while he scrambles for something to say. 

“You just go from 0 to 100%, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah, I do,” Kent says.“Especially when it can make you blush like that.You a full-body blusher, Dex?”

Dex doesn’t answer, but he ducks his head and shifts in his seat, and that’s enough of an answer for Kent. 

“I bet you are, aren’t you?Want take off your shirt and show me?”

Dex’s eyes snap back up to the screen, wide and a bit uncertain.“One sec,” he says, and hops off the bed and out of view. 

When he returns a moment later, he’s shirtless and Kent was right.He’s blushing from his shoulders to halfway down his chest, his pecs stained a pretty pink.Kent is also delighted to note that Dex’s freckles extend down his chest as well, seeming to cluster on his shoulders and below his belly button. 

“Happy now?” Dex asks, but he seems more embarrassed than annoyed. 

“Very,” Kent replies.“Where’d you go?”

Dex blushes, if possible, even deeper, and his abs ripple with a silent laugh.“I went to lock the door,” he says, and Kent nearly cheers.“I mean, I know it won’t stop my roommate, but he’s supposed to be out for the night, so hopefully that won’t be a problem.”

“Your roommate’s out?”

“That’s what I just said?”

“So you’re there alone for the rest of the night?”

“Well, yeah.I wouldn’t have had you call if I knew he would be here.”

“My dear William, are you trying to get me alone so you can have your wicked way with me?”

“Well,” Dex says, quickly backtracking.“I mean, I figured you’d want to, you know, have sex… but I mean, we don’t have to.I’ve never really done the whole long distance thing before, but you seemed interested.And Skype sex is a thing.And you asked me to take off my shirt to you can’t really blame me for assuming.”

“Dex, it’s fine,” Kent says at last, cutting in.“I am all for Skype sex, I’m just messing with you.”

“Oh, well, that’s good, I guess.”Dex sits there, feeling more and more awkwardby the second.“I’ve never had Skype sex before.”

“That’s ok,” Kent says.“How about we start by evening the score.”

Before Dex can ask what he means, Kent is depositing his cat on the floor and pulling his shirt off, pushing his laptop to the other end of the couch. 

“That better?” he asks. 

Dex blushes, but says “I don’t know, I think we can lose more than that.”Kent smiles then, standing up and stripping. 

Dexslides his own computer to the end of his bed and does the same, though he keeps his boxer-briefs for the moment. 

Kent doesn’t have the same modesty.He’s half hard, slightly smaller than Dex and the head of his cock is pinkish.Dex blushes, but doesn’t bother looking away. 

“How about you lose the shorts too, huh?” Kent asks, and as Dex slides them off, Kent licks his lips subconsciously.Dex is bigger than he is, flushed red toward the tip and _holy shit-_ Dex has freckles scattered across his hips and around the base of his dick and that’s the cutest thing Kent has ever seen. 

Dex is thoroughly embarrassed, sitting crosslegged on his bed and waiting while Kent just sits there and _watches_ him.Last time there hadn’t been much time for looking, but now Kent is looking his fill.Kent doesn’t seem to be nearly as embarrassed himself.He’s sitting back on the couch, practically lounging, his legs spread wide, stroking his cock almost as an afterthought. 

“Gonna touch yourself, Dexy?” he asks, and yeah, that would probably be a good idea.He leans back, but misjudges the distance and nearly falls flat on his back.He grumps quietly to himself, and he can hear Kent snickering in the background as he arranges his pillows into a more suitable support system, and leans back carefully, pulling his laptop closer with his feet.It’s not the most awkward angle, but it could be better.Of course, it would be better if Kent was there with him in bed, then they wouldn’t be having these problems in the first place. 

Kent is just as Dex left him, stroking his dick, legs spread obscenely, maybe a bit pinker in the cheeks now than he was before.And, _god_ , he is beautiful. 

Dex grabs his dick at the base, pulling quickly from root to tip, trying to avoid looking at Kent (the goddamn menace) as much as he can.He knows if he does look, he’ll get caught up in the vision of him, hair mussed, cheeks pink, light sheen of sweat of his chest, stroking his cock like he’s the one being paid. 

“That’s it Dex, come on.”

The comment startles Dex, a bit, as he reminds himself that, yes, he’s being watched.He tried to put on a bit more of a show: slows his strokes, spreads his thighs, arches his back a bit more.Kent moans lightly from his tinny speakers, says “Fuck yeah, babe, that’s it,” and fuck if that isn’t hotter than Dex just sitting by himself jacking off. 

Dex’s eyes are drawn inexplicably to the screen (and that’s a lie, he has an explanation, it’s Kent, Kent is gorgeous) and his left hand travels up his torso to begin playing with his nipples, and Kent gets a kick out of that. 

“Yeah, babe, touch yourself, huh honey?You like having your nipples played with?They sensitive, baby?Can I touch them, baby, can I, when I see you?Can I bite them and play with them, would you like that?”

Kent being a talker doesn’t exactly come as a surprise, but Dex’s own reaction to it is.He lets out a moan, and yeah, he pinches his nipple a bit harder because _fuck yes_ he wants Kent to bite them.He pulls at his dick faster as heat pools in his groin and Kent keeps talking. 

“God, baby, you’re so pretty, so damn pretty, I wanna suck your cock, it’s so pretty, will you let me suck you off?Please baby, Dex, honey, let me suck you off, you look so nice, playing with yourself like that, goddamn, babe, you look so good.”

Kent’s voice is full of heat but unwavering until he slips his two middle fingers into his mouth, and the noises he makes around them turn obscene.He’s not talking anymore, he can’t, but he’s moaning around the fingers in his mouth, and every time the suction of his lips breaks, there’s a pornographic _slurp_ that Dex very much wants to hear him make around his dick. 

When Kent’s done fellating his fingers, he brings them behind his back, and Dex is confused until Kent _moans_ , long and loud, and grimaces slightly, and Dex realizes he must be trying to finger himself and _fuck_ that can’t be much fun without lube but Kent seems to be into it and it’s hot as hell.He can’t really see, the angle doesn’t allow for that, but he can certainly imagine, especially when Kent starts fucking talking again. 

“God, you dick is so pretty, Dex, will you fuck me?Want you to fuck me, _fuck_ , you’d feel so good, god, baby, need you, need you to fuck me, baby, please, want you, want you in me, god, please, Dex, baby,”

Kent gets less and less coherent the longer he talks, but honestly, Dex is barely listening anymore.He’s stroking his cock fast now, his eyes fixed on Kent’s image on his screen where he looks heavenly, if heaven could ever give him something like this.His hand is flying over his dick and, for all he was complimenting Dex on his blush, he’s pink down to his nipples, which stand out against his chest.The jerking movements of his left arm tell Dex all he needs to know about how roughly Kent is fingering himself, but _god_ he still wants to see it.Dex can feel his orgasm coming, building in his abdomen and making his toes curl, but before he can say anything, warn Kent that he’s close, Kent is coming with a shout, hips lifting off the couch, semen spurting across his torso, thighs spasming erratically.His voice is what pushes Dex over, full of everything he must be feeling, passion and heat and pleasure, and fucking _loud._ Dex is coming in seconds with a grunt of his own, spurting strongly enough to wet the hand that is still on his chest. 

He continues stroking his softening cock, mostly just to feel the edge of pleasure that butts up against too much, as he watches Kent come down from his own orgasm.He looks debouched. _But_ a voice in his head supplies _I bet I could wreck him better, if I got the chance_.And from what Kent was babbling, he seems willing to give Dex that chance, begging for it like he was. 

Kent is beautiful like this.Breaths slowing, muscles melting, limbs splayed, he looks like something out of a renaissance painting.Dex is enchanted, just a little bit, with the way his lashes flutter as he opens his eyes at last. 

“Some first date, huh?”Kent is smirking, but it’s more relaxed, a bit more open than usual. 

“I’ll say,” Dex replies.He’s happier than he expected to be.He feels full and kind of adored.Not at all like he expected to feel after having sex he was paid for. 

“When we do this in person, there’ll be an actual dinner date.Wining and dining, the whole nine yards.”

“And then we’ll go back to your hotel and fuck.”

“And then we’ll go back to my hotel and fuck.And it’s going to be good fucking, too.This was nice for a first time, but I can’t wait until I can actually touch you.”

“How’s that gonna work, anyway?”

“The fucking?”

“No,” Dex says, stifling a laugh.“The wining and dining.You can’t exactly take your boyfriend out on the town and remain closeted, can you?”

“No, but I can rent a private room and have the staff sign NDA’s.”

Dex humms, mulling this over.“You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you.”

“Well, yeah.I mean, I want to do this.With you.I want this with you.”

“I….Yeah.Same.”

“And like, I’m kind of a ‘grand gesture’ kind of person so…”

“No, yeah, I get that.I’m looking forward to it,” Dex says, smiling.“I really am.”

Before Kent can say anything else overly romantic, his cat jumps in his lap, nearly slicing his dick to ribbons. 

“I think that’s my cue to get up and put some pants on,” he says.“I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Yeah,” Dex replies.“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Kent’s feed disappears, and Dex is left staring at his own reflection in his screen, naked and, now that the adrenaline’s worn off, kind of cold.He shuts his laptop, moves it to the end of the bed.As he’s cleaning himself up and scrounging up a clean pair of boxers, he spots his chili sitting on his desk, untouched, cold, he’s sure, and he laughs quietly to himself.He’ll have time for that later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so, if you ever sugar, don't put out before you get paid.  
> Also, I swear this was going to be, like, 70% porn, and it turned out to be 50% angst 50% fluff and porn. Sorry about that.


	4. a gift is borne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious package arrives in the mail.  
> Hot skype sex happens, and then some mostly naked discussions of self esteem. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He feels a bit awkward sitting there, naked except for the lace panties. They’re so soft though, it’s not like they’re bothering him. The inner layer is silky smooth against his skin, and they aren’t nearly as tight on his dick as he expected them to be. Though, it’s getting tighter as the feel of the fabric and the anticipation of Kent’s call brings him to half mast._

Dex isn’t stupid, he learned his lesson the first time.He got enough invasive questions about his last mystery package thankyouverymuch. After Nursey’s 4th attempt to weasel it out of him, Dex had given Kent his dorm address and told Nurse to go fuck himself. 

 

He’s still surprised when he gets the box. 

 

His confusion only lasts a moment beyond reading the return address, Las Vegas, Nevada before he’s tearing at the tape and trying to see what’s inside.He gets the tape off and the tissue paper carefully unfolded before he nearly tosses the package off the bed in surprise.He can feel the heat in his cheeks, knows his face is bright red.He desperately hopes his roommate doesn’t notice, because there is black lace in this box and Dex does not need that kind of embarrassment right now. 

 

He hides the package in his top drawer with minimal noise, and his roommate is still glued to Netflix, so he’s probably ok.Kent is about to catch hell, though. 

 

 

 

WP: WHAT

 

WP: THE HELL

 

WP: WAS THAT

 

KP: what the hell was what

 

KP: i feel like we’ve had this conversation before

 

KP: we need to stop meeting like this sexy

 

KP: lol my phone autocorrected dexy to sexy

 

WP: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE LACE???

 

KP: they got there fast

 

KP: awesome

 

KP: do you like them?

 

WP: I didn’t actually open them

 

WP: My roommate is here, I didn’t take them out of the box. 

 

KP: sorry about that

 

KP: didn’t think

 

WP: Obviously

 

KP: but you have to text me when you open it

 

KP: they’re gonna look so pretty on you sexy dexy

 

WP: jfc

 

KP: that’s your new nickname btw

 

KP: changed your contact info and everything

 

WP: jesus fucking christ

 

WP: I’ll text you when I open it if you promise never to call me that again

 

KP: hmmm

 

WP: kent

 

KP: *HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

 

WP: jfc

 

KP:i suppose i can suspend the use of your totally rad nickname if it means i’ll get to see you in black lace panties

 

KP: you will send pics right?

 

WP: only if you behave

 

KP: i can behave i can definitely behave

 

WP: That means being patient

 

KP: ill do my best

 

WP: That’s all I ask

 

 

 

This was fine.This was absolutely, perfectly fine.His sugar daddy sent him black lace panties that he was supposed to model later tonight.This was fine. 

 

Dex bids a quickgoodbye to his roommate and speeds out to grab lunch with Chowder. 

 

By the time he returns from lunch, he thinks he can manage opening the package without actually combusting.Luckily, his roommate is out, so he bolts the door behind him and pulls open his top drawer as gently as he can.The box is sitting there, innocently, and he pulls the lace panties out cautiously.They appear to be white satin (silk? Dex can’t tell the difference) with the black lace overlay.They feel very delicate and very small, and he wonders if they’ll fit.He snaps a photo of them lying on his duvet and sends it to Kent

 

WP: [IMAGE SENT]

 

WP: Well, here they are

 

KP: they’re very pretty dexy, but i was hoping to see them on you

 

WP: [IMAGE SENT]

 

WP: Is this better?

 

KP: holy shit yeah

 

KP: youre blushing thats so fucking cute

 

WP: Yeah, well it’s your damn fault

 

KP: hell yeah it’s my fault

 

KP: do they fit?

 

WP: They’re a bit …tight

 

KP: is that a problem for you

 

KP: because its really not a problem for me

 

WP: perv

 

KP: yep

 

KP: speaking of 

 

KP: can i get a close up?

 

WP: I thought the first one was pretty close

 

KP: dexy

 

KP: babe

 

KP: please?

 

WP: [IMAGE SENT]

 

KP: O_O

 

WP: ???

 

WP: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

 

KP: very good

 

KP: very very good

 

KP: im headed home can I skype you in 15

 

WP: I think so

 

Dex texts his roommate to find out when he’s getting home and opens up his laptop.Where was Kent that he could just skip out to Skype his sugar baby across the country?Not that Will cares, he’s just curious.He could get dressed again, but decides to wait instead, sitting back against his pillows. 

 

He feels a bit awkward sitting there, naked except for the lace panties.They’re so soft though, it’s not like they’re bothering him.The inner layer is silky smooth against his skin, and they aren’t nearly as tight on his dick as he expected them to be.Though, it’s getting tighter as the feel of the fabric and the anticipation of Kent’s call brings him to half mast.Dex traces the outline of his dick in the panties, his calloused fingers catching on lace and marveled at the feeling on silky fabric slipping over sensitive skin.They’re embarrassing, and nothing he would ever have picked for himself, but maybe Kent had a point. The soft fabric, the black lace, the way they tugged over his ass and cock made him feel hot.They make him feel like maybe he’s something work looking at, something worth leaving work for in the middle of the day to see. 

 

His freckles, red hair, and height meant that Dex had always stood out, not usually in a good way, but this? This was nice.He feels sexy, and as much as he hates to admit it, the panties kick things up a notch.Kent had chosen these panties specifically for him.Sitting alone in his room, he can feel Kent's attention from thousands of miles away.Dex is special, in this moment, and he doesn’t care how many other people Kent’s slept with, he’s allowed to feel special, dammit. 

 

Dex loses himself a bit, stroking his cock in his pretty panties, marveling at the texture and the feel of the fabric.Kent’s call surprises him, 15 minutes slipped by unnoticed. 

 

Kent’s shirtless when the call comes through, and working on his boxers.His lips pull into a devilish smirk when he catches sight of Dex on-screen. 

 

“Lookin’ good, babe.”

 

“I can’t really take credit, now can I?”

 

“I dunno, about 90% of your sexual allure right now is your smokin’ hot bod, and you can definitely take credit for that.”

 

Dex breaks eye contact with the screen, embarrassed, but this is par for the course with Kent.

 

“Yeah, but I’m only naked right now because of your little gift, huh?”

 

“Yes you are, aren’t you.Want to give me a better look, the camera angle isn’t great.”

 

“Sure, yeah, ‘course.”

 

Showmanship doesn’t come naturally to Dex, not at all, but he does his best, setting the laptop on his bed and standing up. Kent whistles from his speakers as Dex stands to his full height, feeling exposed without his long legs to hide behind.

 

“So I know it’s impolite to compliment myself, but I did a damn good job with those.The picture you sent absolutely doesn’t do you justice.”

 

“They’re just underwear.”

 

“Just underwear?I’m wounded, Dexy.I will have you know that I spent hours picking out the perfect pair of panties.And your killer abs don’t hurt at all.Turn around for me?”

 

“You gonna make a joke about my ass?”

 

“Dex I’m going to worship your ass.And when I come visit, I’m going to treat that ass like the Queen of England, I am going to pamper that ass like you’ve never dreamed.”

 

Dex turns a slow circle for him, blushing fiercely but sticking it out.As embarrassing as it is, they make him feel hot.Kent makes him feel hot, especially when Dex catches sight of him on the screen again.His eyes are wide, and his pupils are huge.He’s got a hand around his cock, but it’s just squeezing the base, like he’s trying to hold himself off.Dex feels a rush of pride. 

 

“You just gonna sit there and stare, or are you gonna tell me how you want me?”

 

“Here, now,” Kent says in a gravelly voice, but seems to remember himself a moment later. 

 

“Any way I can see your whole body.You’re so fucking hot Dex, and those panties are magical on you, I can’t stand not seeing you.”

 

Dex ponders for a moment, and ends up pulling his desk chair in front of his bed and setting his laptop on the seat.When he smooths the blankets on his bed and sits in the middle, he has a decent view of himself. 

 

“Perfect, Dex, that’s perfect, damn,” Kent whispers.He seems entranced.“Gonna give me a show?”

 

“I don’t really… know?” It sounds like a question, and he hates how uncertain he feels, but he’s never done this before.Last time it happened so naturally.“I’m not much for showing off.”

 

“Don’t worry babe, just relax.Grab a pillow and sit down for me, huh?”

 

That’s easy enough.He grabs a pillow and lies down on his back, running his hands down his chest experimentally, angling himself so he can see his screen. 

 

Kent exhales from his own couch, lazily stroking his own dick, his eyes trained on Dex.“You’re gorgeous, god.So fucking hot.Physical distance is homophobic, I want to be there with you, goddam Dex.”

 

“Physical distance is homophobic?”

 

“Yeah, it’s inconveniencing me personally.”

 

“I’d say it’s pretty inconvenient for me too right now,” Dex says, rubbing at his dick through the fabric.“Wish you were here.”

 

“Dex, if I didn’t have a game tomorrow I would be on a plane right now, fuck.Touch yourself for me?”

 

He goes to pull off the panties but Kent stops him.“No, not like….Want you to keep them on.Think you can get off without touching yourself directly?”

 

Dex groans, eyes falling shut because he honestly has no idea.“Define directly?”

 

“Touch your nipples,” Kent says in lieu of an answer.“I know how sensitive they are, are they hard Dex?Does it feel good?”

 

Shuddering, he reaches up and grazes his finger gently over one, than the other.They weren’t hard before, but that is rapidly changing, and the rough pressure of his callouses is incredible.He lies back, stretching himself out on his bed, and takes great pleasure in Kent’s stunted gasp.He closes his eyes, trying to remember how this goes.What does he like?He doesn’t watch a whole lot of porn, hates the manufactured feel of it.Act natural?That’s hard enough in person, but knowing Kent’s watching him through a camera, from thousands of miles away? That's a new kind of thrill.Last time was pretty rushed, he hadn’t had time to get nervous, but this is something else entirely. 

 

“Dex, babe, damn,” Kent murmurs, quiet enough that Dex isn’t sure he’s hears right, but he’s spurred on. 

 

“Yeah,” he says, dragging his fingernails down his chest.“It does feel good.”

 

“Yeah?Gonna show me how good?”Kent sounds delighted, and that’s something at least.He goes back to teasing his nipples, because Kent is right, it does feel good.He’s sure he’s red down his chest, but knowing he’s being watched, being admired, does something to his self esteem.It’s exhilarating. 

 

Kent moans openly when Dex rolls his hips into the air, body seeking friction where there is none, as he pulls and flicks at his nipples.He grinds his palm down on his dick just for some relief from the pressure, and drags his nails over his upper thighs.Kent’s pants and moans are driving him crazy, and he caves, glancing over at his laptop screen. 

 

Kent is leaning back on his couch, legs spread, face flushed, hand flying over his dick.He’s teasing his own nipples, either inspired by Dex or testing it out, and he seems to be enjoying it. 

 

Dex moans as he rolls his hips, dragging his hand back up his body to twist in his hair.“You look like you’re having fun too,” he says, and he’s proud of how steady his voice sounds. 

 

Kent moans in response, head tilting back in pleasure and gasps out “Yeah, well, you don’t make it all that hard, do you?”

 

“I dunno, I’m not doing much over here.”

 

“Not doing…?Jesus fucking christ, you don’t know how hot you are.”

 

Dex just groans.The whole giving-Kent-a-show thing has been fun, but he’s about to explode.He does to reach into his panties but Kent growls “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

Dex whines, because he wants to come so bad but he’s not a fucking quitter, he’s going to see this out. 

 

With a grunt, he rolls onto his front, grabbing a pillow and folding it in half, wedging it between his thighs.Kent doesn’t want him to touch himself, then he fucking won’t, but he’s going to come. 

 

Hockey has done wonderful things for his abs and apparently, wonderful things for his ability to frot a pillow.And god, the pressure is heavenly. 

 

Kent straight up shouts, devolving into a broken whine as Dex pumps his hips, and it would be more embarrassing if he wasn’t so desperate.He’s curled in on himself, frantically rutting back and forth.He thinks to himself that this is going to be over very quickly when Kent comes with a wail, thighs seizing and hand pumping desperately.He’s a vision, and he collapses back against the couch as Dex comes spectacularly in his panties, hips rolling roughly, eyes squeezed shut tight. 

 

Dex is still shivering with the aftershocks when “holy fuck” comes softly over the speakers. 

 

He glances at his laptop from where he’s still curled over the pillow to see Kent’s big eyes filled with awe.The embarrassment hits Dex full force and he topples forward, burying his face in the duvet and groaning. 

 

“Dex, baby,” Kent says after a moment. “Come up so I can see you?”

 

“Nope, I think I’m just going to say here until I disappear.Or combust.Either would be preferable.”

 

“What?Babe, no, come on, what’s wrong, that was really hot!”

 

“You’re not the one who just got off humping a pillow in lace panties, jesus christ!I feel like every gross gay fetish porno ever made.”

 

“Babe…” and Kent sounds concerned now.“Babe that’s not… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, or pressured you, or…”

 

“No, no!” Dex resurfaces now, if only to assuage Kent’s guilt.“No, it was… hot… in the moment.Just, you know.Super embarrassing now that we’ve come.You know how that happens, you’re trying to get off and then once you’re done you look back at the porn you’re watching and realize it’s actually pretty revolting.Like, it was hot, but now you’re staring at the gangly red head in wet lace panties, that can’t be great.”

 

“Dex, Will, no!”

 

“Sorry that was weird, I just mean…”

 

“Stop, no!I mean, feel free to go on, but that’s not at all what this is.You’re really, really hot.Not just because I was horny, not just because I like seeing you in lingerie, you’re really fucking hot.And not just hot, you know, you’re pretty and funny and smart and, you know, fun to be around.I’m not just here to use you as a dress-up doll, I really like you.Sorry if that wasn’t clear.”

 

“No you shouldn’t apologize, this isn’t your fault, you haven’t done anything…”

 

“This isn’t your fault either!I’m sorry you’re feeling shitty.”

 

“Don’t apologize, you haven’t done anything wrong!” Dex can feel himself raising his voice, and forces himself to pause, take a breath.“Look,” he says.“It’s like this, ok.I know I’m not much to look at, don’t interrupt, I know you disagree,” he gives Kent a glare through the screen.“I’m not a model, or super attractive.I know I’m fit, I play hockey, I have to be.But I’ve gotten used to the idea that I am about average as far as looks go, I don’t resent that.It’s not a bad thing, just a thing.So having you stare at me and tell me how hot I am and get excited about seeing me is weird, because I didn’t think it was ever going to happen.Not bad, again, just weird.”Kent is staring at him, eyes wide, and he's struck with the oddity of this heavy conversation while they were both mostly naked, Dex still in the damn panties. 

 

“And Samwell has been great as far as the whole gay thing goes but it’s…,” Dex sighs, his brows furrowed.“It’s a lot of shit to unlearn.Like, I actually really like the underwear.They’re comfortable, and they feel nice, and you like them, so that’s definitely a bonus.But just…,” he trailed off again, and Kent wanted nothing more to be there to hold him. 

 

“Men wear boxers, you know?And I know that’s some sort of ‘-ism’ or ‘-phobia’ and I know it’s not really true but as nice as it feels, wearing these and seeing you so hot for it, there’s still a part of me that is ashamed, like, really ashamed.Not just embarrassed, but like, burn-the-evidence scared that someone’s going to find out and, I don’t know, tell my mom? Or my brothers? Or like….I don’t know.That fear isn’t going away, no matter how much I wish it would, and no amount of you telling me I’m hot is going to fix that.”

 

“Babe, I’m so-”

 

“Please don’t apologize.”

 

“Alright,” Kent says softly.Dex looks so small, so defeated.A 6+ foot hockey player sitting in a shitty dorm bed should not be able to look small, but look at that.It must be some kind of record, Kent thinks.Fastest 180 from orgasms to self hatred in the history of the world. 

 

“Alright,” he says again, a bit more together.“I’m not gonna apologize, but the moment we’re on the same coast I’m gonna cuddle the fuck out of you, ok?And cuddling is manly as hell, FYI.”

 

 

 

Dex snorts, and that’s so fucking adorable, jesus christ.He’s smiling now, at least a little bit, so Kent counts it as a win. 

 

“Yeah, ok.That sounds nice.”

 

“Wish I could be cuddling you right now, but there’s like, a desert, a prairie and two mountain ranges in the way, so…”

 

“Did you look that up?”

 

“What?”

 

“The topography of the United States, did you look that up, or did you just know that off the top of your head?”

 

“I will have you know I am incredibly intelligent, I passed fifth grade geography, thank you very much.”

 

“I didn’t doubt you for a second.”

 

“I know, you would never.”

 

Kent takes the opportunity to unstick himself from his leather couch and pull his boxers back on. 

 

“Kent?”

 

“Hmm, yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”Dex’s voice has gone soft again, but it's just quiet-soft, not small-soft like earlier. 

 

“Any time,” Kent whispers back, and god, he hopes Dex believes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, I promise, but damn  
> Sorry about the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, and it's of this godforsaken rarepair.  
> I'm not entirely sure when/ how often this will update (it depends on how much of a response it gets) but I'd like to continue it, and I have a rough idea of where it could go.  
> If there are any errors, please tell me, and if anyone wants to beta the rest, shoot me a message.


End file.
